Llandaff
by CantThinkaNuffin
Summary: A new housing estate brings an old foe to Torchwood's door. Sort of a Doctor Who crossover, but only in passing. Rated T only for safety as I don't think anything is too objectionable.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my second Torchwood story. It's a Doctor Who crossover, sort of, and it's helpful if you've seen the DW episode "The Unquiet Dead" before you read it. Otherwise, you'll work it out. This story was inspired by a (still unfinished and not updated in some time) Torchwood fanfic I read online in 2008, and I wanted some closure. It's not been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. I hope you all like it.

Thanks to GwackObsession, realtanna, kmmi95, The Tenth Doctor's Companion, torchwoodxx and Gwackers for reviewing/favoriting my last story (or me). Diolch o lawer iawn. (Hope I've got that right. My Welsh isn't very good.)

The story is set after series/season 2 and after the Torchwood radio play "Asylum" but before "Dead Line." It is helpful (but not vital) to have heard "Asylum" before you read this. Minor hint at something that arises in CoE, but if you blink, you'll miss it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who. They belong to the BBC and their respective authorities within - and of course all of us good TV Licence payers. We know who we are.

"Jack! Jack! Are you here?" The lights in the Hub powered up as Gwen entered through the cog door. It surprised her to find the Hub still dimly lit – it meant that neither Jack nor Ianto had been about yet, which was unusual for the hour.

Gwen glanced up toward Jack's office, wondering if she should venture in, then had second thoughts as she remembered what she'd interrupted the last time she went in there looking for Jack and Ianto. She couldn't face that this early in the morning – not that she hadn't enjoyed the view last time, mind you…

She shook her head to clear the image away and set about logging back into her pc, moving from workstation to workstation firing the others up to check for Rift activity, stray alien transmissions, wandering Weevils, and the other unusual things that were considered the norm in the world of Torchwood. It didn't look like any Rift spikes had occurred overnight, but she did notice a slight overall increase. She shrugged it off – the Rift monitor would warn them if there were anything to worry about.

She idly wondered again where Ianto and Jack were. The fact that the lights had dimmed meant that they hadn't been there in at least thirty minutes, which either meant that they were out on a mission (she checked the CCTV for the SUV – it was still parked in its usual spot, so that idea was out), had risen early and gone to get breakfast (not likely – Jack might not sleep much, but she had come in before to find a still-sleepy Ianto making coffee), had gone to Ianto's for the night (no way – Jack wouldn't leave the Rift un-monitored), or were in the cubbyhole below Jack's office. She still didn't want to check on that option, so she returned to reviewing the overnight stats.

Nothing out of the ordinary had flagged up on the Cardiff City Centre CCTV – the usual complement of drunks, footie fans leaving last night's match, couples holding hands on their way home – in short, people leading normal lives. Gwen sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead to ease the dull ache that had crept up behind it.

"Quid for your thoughts?" A soft American-accented tenor came from behind her and she spun to face its source, surprised that she hadn't heard Jack creep up on her.

"Why, are mine worth more than a penny?"

Jack's mouth quirked into a small smile. "Oh, absolutely. If they weren't, do you think you'd be here? You're not here just because you're gorgeous, you know."

Gwen rolled her eyes and blushed at the same time. Jack's flirtatious flattery always left her a bit flustered, even though it was an everyday occurrence. She shook off the comment – but not before he noticed – and Jack flashed his megawatt Harkness grin at her.

"Nothing much happened last night – don't say it," she held up a hand to stop whatever entendre Jack was about to utter. "It looks like there may have been a small, gradual increase in Rift activity overnight, but no spikes, so I'm just keeping an eye on it."

"Mmm," Jack responded, looking at the monitor. "Let me know if it increases any further. Now," he continued, turning to face her again, "what's on your mind?"

She glanced at the CCTV before answering. Jack followed her gaze. "Oh, not much."

"Just people leading normal lives? Is that it?"

Gwen looked at Jack and nodded sadly, closing her eyes. As she turned away, she felt Jack's warm embrace surround her. "Hey, what's wrong?" Jack felt his shirt dampen as her tears soaked into it and just held her, asking no more questions. After a few minutes, she stopped and looked up at him, eyes rimmed with red. "Ready to talk now?" he asked gently. Gwen nodded and Jack guided her to the battered sofa. They sat down together, still not speaking.

Gwen closed her eyes again, then began, "Normal lives. Sometimes that's all people want." Jack nodded, and Gwen continued, "But we aren't allowed them. None of us." She paused, then said, "Rhys is gone. I don't know where, or if he'll be back, but he said it was the last straw." She sniffed, then let out an unexpected choking sob. Embarrassed, she covered her face to hide the new tears that had started.

"Why? What was the last straw?"

Gwen sniffled again. "He said as if it wasn't bad enough me being out all hours, to find out that I'd spent the night in a safe house with Andy Davidson was just the last straw. Apparently, me spending the night with you and Ianto isn't half as annoying as me spending the night – entirely in the line of duty and always platonically – with my ex-partner who still carries a torch for me."

"Really? Andy still carries a torch for you?" Jack asked incredulously. "And Rhys is more worried about Andy making a move on you than me? He's more of an idiot than I thought – a lucky idiot, mind you, but still an idiot."

Gwen smiled, remembering the first time Jack had called Rhys an idiot. "So you've met him then," she managed, raising a smile from Jack. "Why lucky?" She looked up at him as she asked.

Jack smiled down at her, hugging her against his chest and kissing the top of her head lightly. He was saved from answering by the appearance of Ianto at the top of the stairs. "Ah, Ianto. I think coffee is in order."

Ianto took in the scene with a worried glance at Gwen, and hurried off to the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with two coffees, handed them over, and headed toward the workstations.

"Thanks, Ianto. You're a lifesaver," Gwen said, raising the steaming mug.

"Don't mention it," he responded, still facing the computer in order to give Jack and Gwen as much privacy as possible. "Sorry to interrupt, but did either of you notice these gradual increases in Rift readings overnight?"

Gwen stood and crossed to Ianto. "Yes, I mentioned it to Jack earlier. Do they seem to be coupled with an increase in one particular part of town or is it just an overall increase?"

Ianto reset the search parameters. "They look to be higher around here." He zoomed the map in on an area that he and Gwen recognised as Llandaff. "This part of town is popular now, but there was an explosion in a house there in the late 1860's and after that people began to go. It's only been since World War II that people have come back."

Jack's head jerked up at the description. "Explosion? What caused it?"

Ianto shrugged. "Don't know. Reports said it was burst gas lines – gas was new in the homes there then – but some strange things had happened there before the explosion and people got worried, so they left."

"Was the last owner of the house a Gabriel Sneed, by any chance?"

Ianto searched the records. "Yes, how did you know?"

Jack didn't answer. "He died in the explosion, along with a young woman."

"Yes, his assistant, Gwyneth, was also listed among the deceased. How did you know?"

Jack still didn't answer. "I don't suppose there were any published drawings of Mr Sneed or Gwyneth?"

Ianto and Gwen shared a look before Ianto searched the records further. "Not that I can find, Jack. Why?"

Jack changed the subject, seemingly without reason. "Gwen, how long ago did your family come to Cardiff? The 1860's?"

Gwen hesitated before answering. "Yes, Jack, that's right."

Jack shook his head, the penny finally dropping. "He knew. All along, he knew." He turned and began climbing the stairs to his office. At the top, he paused before going in. "Keep an eye on those readings and let me know if they increase again."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to Monica-Ann for reviewing and alerting. I know there's more of you out there….

Sorry I goofed on the formatting last time around – the author's note was separate from the story on my pc, but the website doesn't like my separator and deleted it for me when I uploaded. Doh! I hope I can manage to keep the one I've chosen today.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was cold in Llandaff and Gwyneth shivered as the wind cut through her cloak. She had been busy recently as an unexpected cold snap had claimed many lives and Mr Sneed had had an increase in business as a result, so she savoured the opportunity to have a few moments to herself between errands. She had gone to admire the cathedral and from there along Bridge Street to the river. She stood on the bridge overlooking the Taff, lost in thought, momentarily forgetting the chill.

Jack watched her from the opposite side of the bridge, smiling when she noticed him. He took her look as an invitation to approach, and stepped quickly across the road to join her. "I come here to think sometimes, as well."

She looked shocked at his statement – or perhaps it was just the forwardness of this strange man approaching her. "Do I know you, sir?"

Jack was taken aback. Victorian behaviours confused him. He recovered his composure and said, "No, I am sorry, miss, I have not properly introduced myself." He took a step back and half-bowed. "My name is Jack Harkness and I have recently begun to deliver supplies to Mr Sneed from Dafydd Price, the butcher. I have seen you there, but you have always been otherwise occupied and we have never had the opportunity to speak. Please forgive me if my approach seems too forward."

Gwyneth relaxed a little. She felt better now that he had explained himself. Having a man speak to her without previous introduction was just improper. "It is nice to be properly introduced. I am Miss…Sneed." Gwyneth looked away as she spoke the surname.

Jack was surprised again. Sneed's daughter? "My apologies Miss Sneed, I did not mean to speak above my station. I will leave you." He turned to go, aware that, in this time period, a common labourer should not speak to someone in the merchant class without invitation.

Gwyneth looked up at Jack, fear and surprise showing on her features. She extended a hand shyly, saying, "No, Mr Harkness, wait. You were not speaking above your station. I have taken Mr Sneed's name because the family I had has died and he has looked after me for many years. I am not his daughter, I am his…servant." She hid her face again, ashamed.

Jack studied her for a moment before speaking again. He smiled and said, "I am glad of that, Miss Sneed, as it may allow me the opportunity to know you better." He watched her for a few seconds, gauging her reaction, and when none other than a slight blush seemed to be forthcoming, he continued. "I hope you do not think me too forward, Miss Sneed, but I would be most pleased if you would allow me to walk you home this day."

Her face reddened further and she looked at the ground in shock, only meeting his gaze again when she felt she was ready. "Thank you for your kind offer, Mr Harkness. It would be pleasant to have company for a time." She gazed over the River Taff for a few more seconds, then said, "I should be returning to Mr Sneed now." She held her basket before her almost as a defence, and turned back toward the cathedral.

"May I carry your basket, Miss Sneed?" Jack offered.

"Thank you, Mr Harkness, but I think it would not be appropriate. We have only just been introduced." Heaven knew what her parents would say if they found her walking home with a man she had just met. What was she thinking?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Jack," Ianto called from the main office, "the readings have gone up by 13% since this morning. It's not a quick spike, it's a steady increase, so the monitor isn't throwing up an alarm." Jack appeared in his office door. "Should we go have a look?"

Jack nodded curtly. "Let's go. Gwen, you stay here and monitor Rift activity. I want to know if the readings increase around Cardiff once we get where we're going."

Ianto and Gwen shared a look. "Shouldn't I come with you? Wouldn't it be just as easy to monitor the readings from the SUV? I can patch through the data so we get updates while we're out."

Jack shook his head. "No. I want you to stay here. It may not be safe."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "When did that ever make a difference? It goes with the territory, doesn't it?"

"Not this time. You're staying here and that's it." He turned and headed for the SUV, taking his coat from Ianto along the way.

Ianto shrugged at Gwen and followed Jack silently.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"OK, left at the next corner. You're getting closer to the source of the readings." The buildings were all new since the Second World War, and nothing looked familiar to Jack, but something nagged at him. "Take the next right and it's on the right toward the end of the road." Jack tensed as they turned the corner. Temperance Court. He knew this road.

Jack's tension was not lost on Ianto. "Jack? What is it?"

Jack brought the SUV to a screeching halt before a builders' fence with the name of a developer emblazoned across its sign. A second sign announced a prestigious development of just 24 3- and 4-bedroom homes to be available beginning six months hence. Jack threw open the driver's door and leapt from the vehicle. "No. They can't. Not here." Jack tapped his earpiece. "Gwen, get on the phone to whoever you need to talk to in the council and get this building stopped. This place needs to be left alone."

Ianto was worried. "Jack? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Jack spun to face him. "Maybe a whole graveyard's worth." He climbed back into the SUV and started the engine. "Don't bother with readings or tests!" he shouted at Ianto. "We need to go!"

Ianto got back in without another word and they drove to the Hub in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks again to those of you who have reviewed/alerted/favorited. For chapter 2, my people to thank are: SkateNowandForever, jefferson91pain, XThatsAProblemX, torchwoodxx, and MythStar Black Dragon.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Gwyneth had been walking out with Jack once a week for many weeks, as well as seeing him on the days he made deliveries to Mr Sneed. She was very happy, but daren't let on to Mr Sneed that she had taken a shine to the butcher's lad, for fear of his reaction. Mr Sneed wanted to know her whole life, and Gwyneth felt that was his right, given her position. She worried about hiding Jack from him and knew it would bring about her end, somehow, so she prayed for absolution and forgiveness each day. Then, the angels came.

One day, when Jack was delivering to them, she plucked up her courage and asked, "How is it that you are the butcher's lad when you are clearly so educated?"

Jack turned from setting the meat on the larder shelf and regarded her silently for a moment. He pushed the door to and took her hands in his. Gwyneth, the soul of propriety, was horrified, but Jack spoke before she could pull away. "I have travelled far in my life, and butcher's lad is what I have chosen to be for now. Would you have me be otherwise? It might mean I could not see you."

Gwyneth's eyes glazed and she spoke, seemingly without being aware of her statements. "You tell the truth, but not all of it. You hide your thoughts well."

Jack was stunned, and dropped her hands. Momentarily lost for words, he stood gaping at her in amazement, regaining his senses when her eyes unglazed. "How long have you had the Sight?"

Now it was Gwyneth's turn to be shocked. "Whatever do you mean?"

Jack changed tack. "Mr Sneed doesn't know, does he? You've seen things – unusual images in your mind – all your life, though, haven't you?"

Gwyneth looked at the floor. "Mother knew and told me to hide it, lest people believe me possessed. I do my best to keep it from others." She paused, realising something. "It does not frighten you. You have seen it before."

Jack was silent. When he broke his silence, he looked deep into her eyes and said simply, "I have travelled far in my life, and seen many things. It does not frighten me."

"Gwyneth! Gwyneth, where are you?"

The couple heard Mr Sneed's voice on the other side of the door and Gwyneth looked at Jack in fear. "He will be very angry if he finds me in here with you and the door shut. It's just not proper," she whispered.

He leaned in close and whispered back, "Don't worry. Just go out alone and come let me out in a few minutes. It'll be fine."

Gwyneth shivered at the feel of Jack's breath on her ear, enjoying the forbidden pleasure. She gazed up at him lovingly, then nodded and left him in the larder.

"Here, Mr Sneed," Jack heard her call as she closed the door. Jack was glad that she had had such a positive reaction to their closeness; he enjoyed her company and wanted to know her much better. The fact that she had the Sight might make that more difficult – he would have to watch his thoughts closely and keep his guard up in order not to frighten her.

He settled himself into the corner of the larder behind the door and waited for Gwyneth's return.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jack raced into the Hub, trying to avoid Gwen and get to his office. He didn't succeed.

"Jack! Where do you think you're going? Do you really think it'll be that easy to avoid me? Answer me!" Gwen chased him up the stairs, throwing his office door open so hard that the doorknob rebounded off the wall behind it when the door swung open. "Just what is going on?"

Jack's shoulders sagged and he turned to face not just a puzzled and angry Gwen, but a puzzled and worried Ianto. "Jack," Ianto asked gently, "why are you so worried?"

"You keep the records, you figure it out," he answered harshly.

"Jack!" shouted Gwen. "That was uncalled for! There is obviously something wrong and this is not the time to be Mr Elusive. Talk to us. We need to work together."

Jack sighed and walked to his chair. "You're right. I'm sorry, Ianto, Gwen. I'll try to explain." He waited until Gwen and Ianto had sat on his office sofa, then began. "In 1869, I came to Cardiff from…well, from far in the future. I was looking for someone."

"The Doctor?" Ianto asked.

"Yes," Jack answered, nodding, "the Doctor. He had left me behind and I wanted, no, needed to find him and Rose to find out why they'd left and what had happened to me. I never did, though looking back on it now, I think I came close." He stopped, lost in thought for a moment, then resumed. "I met a girl who worked in a house on Temperance Court. Number 7, to be precise."

"Gwyneth." It was a statement, not a question, this time from Gwen.

"Yes, Gwyneth. She was very like you. Uncannily like you, as a matter of fact, at least in looks. I courted her for months…and then she died in an explosion on Christmas Eve." He paused again, eyes searching Gwen's face for any sign of recognition or recollection of the past, but found none.

Gwen took the pause as an invitation to speak. "So that's why you didn't want me to go with you." She was happy that Jack was being so open with the two of them – it rarely happened, but when it did, they always ended up with more than they expected.

"That wasn't the only reason." Jack looked at Ianto this time. "Gwyneth was a psychic. She saw angels and heard voices – but I don't think her angels were angels, and I think that the building going on there has disturbed them and that's why we've had the increase in Rift activity. Ianto, can you find out if there has been any building in that part of Temperance Court since 1869? I'm going to guess that there hasn't been up to now."

Ianto nodded and dismissed himself, leaving Jack and Gwen sitting alone in Jack's office. Gwen broke the silence after a few minutes. "Did you love her?"

Jack glanced up. "Yes. Those were different times, though, and nothing came of it but months of good companionship." He looked away, then back at her. "She really was very like you, but from a different era. It explains why from the moment we met I felt like I'd known you longer than I've really known Gwen Cooper. I just never realised until now."

Gwen thought for a moment. "What did you mean, 'All along, he knew?'"

Jack smiled sadly. "The Doctor. He knew from the moment he saw you. He asked me who you were, then asked you if your family had lived in Cardiff for long. You told him that it had been since the 1860's. He knew."

Gwen nodded, rising from the sofa. "I'm going to see if Ianto needs any help." She paused, turning in the doorway to face Jack. "I've always felt like I knew you longer, too." She exited the room, leaving Jack alone with too many memories.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Song credit goes to Genesis for the paraphrase of The Musical Box in this chapter.

Thanks, as always, to those who reviewed/favorited/alerted: SkateNowandForever, RememberDecember71121 and TertiaryRaiths, who alerted my previous story today.

This is a short chapter because the next one is a bit longer and the breaks worked better this way.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"She is a lady, she is mine. Brush back your hair, and let me get to know your face." Jack cupped her face in his hands, gently brushing the stray strands away from her cheeks and tucking them behind her ears. His voice was a clear tenor as he sang.

Gwyneth shivered, then blushed and turned away. "What a lovely song. It sounds like a ballad, but it's almost immoral it's so forward." She looked up at him again, all traces of the blush gone. "Is it very old?"

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, it isn't very old. Not yet, anyway. And it is sort of a ballad, but from a different place and time – one where people's morals are different to yours and mine. To them it's not very forward at all." Jack wasn't lying about the difference in morals, his were very different, both to Gwyneth's and those of 1970's England. He looked away, lost in thought.

The chimes of the nearby clock tower sounded eight, and Gwyneth looked up, horrified. "Oh, no, Mr Sneed will be angry with me for being out so late. I must go!" With that, she turned and ran toward Sneed and Company Undertakers.

Jack watched in amazement as she ran toward home. He would never understand her reasons for being loyal to someone who treated her as Mr Sneed did, no matter what their history. He thought that perhaps it was a case of propriety of the age. He did wish that he could show her what life could be, though. Maybe someday.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Jack?" Gwen asked quietly from the doorway. Jack looked up expectantly. "I've contacted the council, but apparently the estate being built on Temperance Court is being built by the brother-in-law of the Speaker for the Assembly in Wales and we're going to have to get the Speaker to OK the shutdown. I think this is a call you'll have to make, and not me."

Jack nodded sadly. "Almost 140 years. That's how long it's been. And now this…and it's like it was yesterday."

Gwen didn't know what to say. It was much easier – not easy, mind you, but easier – to be sympathetic when telling a stranger that a loved one had died. Professional detachment was very helpful in that situation. But when raising a painful subject with someone you cared about – loved, really – there was no room for professional detachment and everything hit home. She opted for asking a question. "What was she like?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking back over 140 years of memories, trying to recall what made her…her. He began speaking as he opened his eyes. "She looked like you, but I've already told you that. She dressed plainly, as you might expect of a servant. She was an extremely devout Christian and believed that the word of God was to be believed in full. Given the opportunity, she would help anyone with anything she thought she could." Jack looked up at Gwen. "There was more to her than all that, though. I've already told you that she was psychic, but she also knew more about people and things than she let on. Maybe it was because of her ability, but she seemed to work out what made people tick quite quickly."

Gwen smiled. "So what did she make of you, then?"

Jack answered honestly. "I don't really know. I think I scared her a bit at the beginning because I wasn't afraid to approach her, but I think that she enjoyed my company, in the end. She did tell me once that I hid my thoughts well. I don't know who that scared more – me or her."

Gwen thought for a moment before answering. "Jack, I know that saying I'm sorry means little, but maybe this is a way for you – us – to save Gwyneth in a way that you couldn't before. Don't you think that she would be more concerned with saving the people of Cardiff than saving herself?"

Jack looked deep into Gwen's eyes. "Yes, you're right. You are really very much like her, you know, and not only in your looks. Thank you for reminding me of how she would think." He glanced at the phone on his desk. "I'll call the Speaker and explain the situation."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jack was still on the phone 30 minutes later when the Rift energy levels began to increase again. Ianto turned to Gwen. "I think we need to get to that site and have a look at taking some local readings. I'll tell Jack."

Ianto calmly ascended the stairs, standing in the door to Jack's office when he reached the top. Jack looked up and Ianto mouthed, "Rift energy up. Going to Temperance Court."

Jack shook his head vigorously and interrupted the person on the other end of his phone conversation. "Mr Speaker, while I have the utmost sympathy for a builder in difficult economic times, the work must stop now. We are just about to go back to the site and run some tests. For their sake, I hope there are no builders there." He paused while the other person spoke again. "No, that isn't a threat from me, it's a threat from the Rift." Jack hung up the phone. "Let's go."

Gwen already had a laptop, Rift monitor, and GPS in her hands when Jack and Ianto got downstairs, causing Jack to stop in his tracks. "No way. You're staying here."

"What if I'm more like Gwyneth than you realise, Jack? What if the energy is looking for me?"

"That's what worries me, Gwen. I'm not losing you like I lost her."

"Don't you think I'm more concerned with saving the people of Cardiff than saving myself?" Gwen was determined.

Jack sagged, defeated. "You're right. Get in." He opened the door of the SUV for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks to Monica-Ann, XThatsAProblemX, and kira66 for alerting/favoriting.

A small bit of swearing in this one.

As I said last chapter, this one's a bit longer. Enjoy.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

They made record time to Temperance Court, only to find the site full of builders. Gwen flagged one down. "Mate, what's going on? You get a council signoff today or something?"

"What's it to you, lady?" He looked at the SUV. "What's Torchwood want here? Some big military secret here or somethin'?"

Gwen smiled her most disarming smile at him. "Now, you don't think I could tell you if that were really the case, do you? Maybe you should be asking yourself if you really want to stick around once Torchwood's come, though. You never know what we might find."

The builder looked a bit frightened. "Hey, lads, I think we'd better go. Torchwood's here, and I ain't stayin'!"

Some of the other builders followed suit, but a man in trousers and jacket burst out of the site office when the crew began to leave. "Hey! Where you lot going?"

Jack stepped forward. "Mr Evans, I presume?"

The man turned to Jack. "Who're you and what do you think you're doing running my crew off like that? We just got the signoff to pour the first foundation today!"

"Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood. I think if you ring your brother-in-law you might find that your signoff's been withdrawn."

Right on cue, the man's mobile phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID. "Shit." He looked back at Jack. "You're a bloody bastard, you know." He answered the call.

Jack turned to Gwen and Ianto. "We don't know what we're scanning for, but if the energy levels increase again, we're done."

The team fanned out across the site and began scanning, each with a different device. After about five minutes, Ianto observed that the energy readings had begun to increase again. "Jack, readings going up. Sudden spike."

Jack spun around, looking at both members of his team. "OK, kids, time to pack up!" Gwen didn't move, eyes seemingly still focused on her handheld monitor. Jack hastened to her side. "Gwen? Gwen!" He grabbed her arms and shook her. She didn't move. "Ianto, get the SUV! I'll bring Gwen."

As soon as Jack tried to move Gwen from her position, a horrible voice came from her throat. "We are the Gelth and we have waited long for our vessel's return. Pity the Gelth, for we are but few in number and flee the destruction of our race."

Ianto had joined Jack, and stood looking horrified at Gwen. "Heard of them before?" he asked when the creature had stopped speaking.

Jack shook his head. "No, but I have an idea." He turned back to Gwen. "This is not the one you seek, but we can take you to her."

The Gelth responded. "You lie. This is she. We have waited long for her return. We know her. She is with us."

Jack wondered. "She is with you? You know her? Then ask her yourself. Let me speak to Gwen."

Gwen sagged, and spoke again in her own voice. "Jack, I can feel them. There are thousands of them, voices inside my head. And Gwyneth is there." Her voice filled with worry. "Don't let them enter our world."

Jack winked at her, hoping that she would understand. "We cannot let you in at this place; it is not safe for you. I can take you where you will be safe, but you must allow her to come with me."

Gwen straightened again. The Gelth answered. "We will come." Slowly, Gwen began to move toward the SUV.

Jack walked with her and called instructions to Ianto. "Ianto, I'll drive. I want you to scan Gwen all the way back to the Hub, and keep an eye on her while I get everything set up for our guests."

Ianto nodded and they settled into their seats in the SUV. While he scanned Gwen, he sent a message to the SUV instrument panel. "Portable prison cell?" Jack shook his head, but didn't speak. Ianto pondered the answer for a moment before another suggestion. "Cells?" Another head shake. "Mind probe?" A pause this time, then another head shake. Ianto decided to be patient.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

They arrived at the Hub a few minutes later. "Take her to the main Hub. You be OK with her for a minute?" Jack asked Ianto once the SUV had been parked. Ianto nodded once and Jack dashed off toward the stores. Ianto idly wondered what Jack was looking for, then turned to his companion.

Gwen sat ramrod-straight in the SUV, staring ahead but not seeming to see anything. "Can I get you a coffee?" It was the first thing that came to Ianto's mind as he tried to both put himself at ease with his possessed friend and get her to move from the car.

Gwen turned to look at him, still staring, an indefinable expression on her face. "Take us to him. You must let us in. Pity the Gelth."

Ianto cast a baleful eye over the possessed Gwen. "I pity you because you flee your destruction, but you have taken my friend, and for that you get my scorn, not my pity." He unbuckled her seatbelt and walked round the SUV, opening her door and extending a hand to help her out of the car. "Come with me. I will take you to him."

They were just entering the main floor of the Hub when Jack returned, carrying a device that was the size and colour of a Silly Putty egg. Ianto didn't recognise it, and Jack registered Ianto's surprise with a smirk. "There are some things not even you know about, Mr Jones." Jack turned toward Gwen. "Have a seat," he said, swinging a chair around and offering it to her.

Gwen sat in the chair and Jack stationed himself before her. Gwen continued to stare straight ahead, unmoved by her proximity to Jack. "Much as I enjoy having you stare at my crotch, could you look up, please?" Gwen looked up as Ianto rolled his eyes. Only Jack.

"Ianto, would you stand behind her, please? Once I get these set, I'll need you to monitor her, but I'm not sure how she will react while I'm fine-tuning." Ianto moved to stand behind the chair.

"Do not try to fool us, Jack Harkness."

Jack looked down in surprise at Gwen. "How do you know my name?" He spoke as much to distract the Gelth as to buy time for him to set the device up. He stuck one half to Gwen's left temple, then moved toward the right one.

"The ones in here with us both know you. They told us. We know you can hide your thoughts. Know that we will cause both their destruction if you try to stop us – and we will still continue. We have waited long, Jack Harkness, but we can wait longer if we need to."

Jack paused in his work, idly brushing a hair back from Gwen's forehead. "I will not fool the Gelth. I will allow you access to a new world." He stuck the second half to her temple and stepped back. "I am going to adjust some settings. I will try to cause no pain." He stepped to one side and leaned over, speaking to Ianto while adjusting the device. "I'm taking a guess at this, Ianto, so be prepared for an adverse reaction." Ianto steeled himself, unsure what to expect.

Jack crossed to Gwen's other side and mirrored the setting, closing his eyes and sending a directed mental command as he completed his task. Gwen tensed, screaming, and Ianto grabbed her shoulders, holding her into the chair as Jack adjusted the settings again. After a few seconds, the screaming stopped and Gwen sagged forward. Ianto eased his grip on her shoulders. "What is that thing?" he asked Jack, once Gwen had settled.

"Psychic cage. We used to use them in….my previous existence…but I never saw fit to advise anyone here what it actually was. It's been around a while and the original guess of it being an ESP blocker is pretty good."

"ESP blocker? Needs a better name." He grinned. "Did you find it in the 70's or something?"

"Nope, longer ago than that, but nobody really looked hard at it until the 70's when ESP was a big thing. I decided to keep my mouth shut. There are times when it pays to be the only one who knows something." He glanced at the unconscious Gwen. "I hope I've set it right, though. I've tried to set it to block any thoughts of non-human origin, but I haven't used one in a while…thankfully."

Ianto mused over the undertone in Jack's statement. He decided to ask the safe question. "How does it work?"

Jack thought for a few seconds before beginning. "Basically, you stick it on, set the wavelength you think you need, and send it a command. It does the hard bit."

"So it's sort of like a jammer?"

"Hmm…more like a firewall – it lets through what you tell it to."

The two men stood gazing at their unconscious colleague, each lost in his own thoughts. After a few minutes, Jack turned to Ianto. "I don't know how long she might be like this. Why don't you go get some sleep, in case anything else comes up. I'll let you know if I need you."

Ianto looked at Jack, his train of thought broken, and nodded once in response. "Yes, sir."

Jack smiled sadly. "I thought we'd moved beyond the 'sir' stage."

"You're right, but sometimes you do remind me – intentionally or not – that you are the boss. Goodnight, Jack." Ianto stepped forward and kissed Jack quickly on the cheek, squeezed his hand in support, then left without another word.

Jack looked back at his eerily quiet companion and quipped, "Just you and me, Kid. Maybe I should see if there's anyone who can play me 'As Time Goes By' while I wait." Jack settled into a nearby chair and, sinking into his thoughts, drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hope this bit isn't too clumsy. You had to know it was coming, though…

Thanks to Gwackers for reviewing/alerting/favoriting, and to those of you I haven't heard from for reading. Hope you like it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Some time later, Jack woke to someone speaking his name. His eyes snapped open and he looked toward Gwen, only to see her looking very confused at him. "Hey, gorgeous, nice to see you again."

The response was not the one he expected. "Where are we, Jack? I know that this is not my time – the clothes tell me that – and the bits that I have seen of Gwen's mind tell me that Cardiff has changed much."

"Gwyneth?" Jack leapt from his chair and took Gwen's hands in his. "I am so sorry that I could not be there when you needed me."

"Do not worry, Jack, all you would have been is in danger." Her tone turned sad. "The Angels were angels of death."

Jack rubbed her hands softly. "I know. They are called Gelth, and they have taken over my friend Gwen. How can I help?"

Gwyneth pondered her answer before speaking. "I thought I had sent them away before, but my mind must not have been strong enough. They hid, Jack." She sounded frightened, and her eyes were showing signs of impending panic.

Jack tilted her face up so he could see directly into her eyes. "I can help, I'm sure. Right now, their consciousness is trapped in Gwen's mind. If we can get rid of that, then whatever of them remains corporeal will have nothing to link to." Seeing that she had calmed, he stopped speaking and closed his eyes. _If I do this, can you hear me?_ he thought.

The answer came back within his mind. _I can._ "But I do not like to do this, Jack." She paused for a moment, then asked, "What has happened to you in your life, Jack? You told me once that you had seen many things and that little frightened you, but I need to know more, because the things you know and do still frighten me."

Jack looked into her eyes and saw a look of sadness and desperation. "Come with me." He lifted her hands, helping her from the chair and leading her to the sofa. He sat down with her quite chastely at the opposite end of the sofa, and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. He sighed once, wondering where to start. "My story is a long and confusing one. I'll start with what you know already." He began with the events of 1869 and worked his way around from there.

By the time he ended his tale, in the early hours of the morning, Gwyneth/Gwen had moved to sit next to him and his arms had encircled her, holding her close. She had not spoken, only listening and occasionally looking into his eyes to see if she could find the wonder he was discussing hidden there somewhere. _I know what we must do, Jack,_ she thought, trusting him fully now, _but I will need your help to do it._

Jack was surprised that she had chosen this method of communication, but proud that she had conquered her fear to do so. _What do we need to do? How can I help?_

Images flooded his mind as Gwyneth showed him her last encounter with the Gelth. He saw the Doctor and Rose and the Gelth in all their evil. And he saw her ideas. She wanted to share minds with him in the hope that they could drive the Gelth away, and was prepared to sacrifice herself, again, to do so.

Jack sent back a stream of images in response, feeling Gwyneth shift uncomfortably in reaction to some of them. When she spoke again, it was a surprise to him. "Some of what you suggest is not proper, Jack." When Jack tried to speak, she waved him down. "But this is not my time, and I saw in Gwen's thoughts that she accepts this – and wants it with all her soul." Gwyneth looked up at Jack. "She loves you, but she cannot say it, for she fears it would break both your hearts." Gwyneth twisted in Jack's arms and kissed him, at first reluctantly, then with more passion as Jack's thoughts began to seep into her mind.

Gradually, as they progressed in an exploration of each other 140 years overdue, they opened their minds to each other. Jack was surprised that he could only feel Gwyneth, and not Gwen. _Where is Gwen?_ he thought.

_Her mind has been…overwhelmed…by the Gelth. I have had a long time to become used to them, but their presence – and mine – has caused her to recede into herself. I am doing what I can to protect her from them, but she has found it safer to sleep, for now. She is not aware of you…of us._ Gwyneth sounded almost guilty.

Jack was surprised, but not unduly so. Mental invasion often set the recipient back a bit. _She'll have an awful headache when she wakes up._ He felt Gwyneth's grin in response, and kissed her harder, revelling in the pleasure he felt in return. _What do we need to do to get rid of the Gelth consciousness?_

_Focus on me. I have learned much about them in our time in Purgatory together. I will guide you._

Jack focused all his mental energy on Gwyneth. He felt himself being drawn toward a source of pain and evil and tried to pull away. _You must trust me, Jack. I know them._ Gwyneth's thought soothed him and he relaxed, following her lead again. He tried to pay attention to what she was doing, but her actions dazzled him and he became confused by the images he saw. He suddenly felt the pain increase substantially, then vanish. _Thank you, Jack. I have been able to contain them._

Jack's senses slowly returned to themselves and he realised that while his mind had been otherwise occupied, his body had developed a will of its own. _Gwyneth, what have we done?_

_Nothing you or she will remember. _Jack pulled away, horrified. "I am sorry, Jack," Gwyneth spoke for the first time in he wasn't sure how long, "but it must be this way. The damage to you both would be too great." She stood, retrieving Gwen's clothes from the floor, and turned away from Jack as she dressed.

"Gwyneth," Jack spoke, as well. "I am truly sorry that it took so long and such horror for this to happen."

She spun back to face him, surprised at the sadness in his tone. _You have no need to be sorry, Jack Harkness. You have given me a greater gift in death than I ever had in life. Thank you._ She leaned over him, still only partially dressed, and kissed him as if to hold the memory for all eternity. Suddenly she spoke again, and this time it was with Gwen's tone. "Get yourself dressed, flyboy, it's time to go to work." She smiled as she finished, and Jack smiled back, rising from the sofa.

"And just what makes you think I'm gonna go to work with you here?" he returned, reaching out to grasp her waist and pulling her toward him, ready to begin all over again. _I want to remember._

She stiffened, and Gwyneth's thoughts returned in Jack's mind. _You cannot._ Gwyneth broke the connection with a flash within her thoughts, and Jack dropped to the floor. "I am the one who is sorry. You gave me the means to make you forget just by showing me your thoughts. If I could let you remember, I would." She reached out and gingerly touched his cheek. "I truly love you, Jack Harkness."

Gwyneth finished dressing first herself, then Jack. She arranged him on the sofa as comfortably as possible, but even with Gwen's strength, Jack was still difficult to manage alone. She gazed again at his unconscious features, desirous of one last memory of her all-too-short human existence, then kissed him gently, savouring the taste and feel of his lips on hers. She settled the body that would soon return to being Gwen Cooper's on the sofa beside him, encircling her in his arms again and closing her eyes.

Then she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: This one's short because, well, it's the end. Hope you all like it.

Thanks to Gwackers for the review and egastin77 for alerting.

I am working on another story, but at the moment it's fully fluff and I'm trying to introduce a plot before I publish, so it may be a while.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The alarms went off as the cog door rolled back. "Jack?" Ianto called as he entered. He stopped short when he spotted Jack and Gwen cuddled on the sofa, both fast asleep. He watched them for a few minutes then, satisfied that all was well, crossed to the sofa and brushed Jack's arm lightly. "Jack?"

Jack's eyes snapped open and looked blearily up at him. "Hey." He glanced down at Gwen, then moaned. "I have a killer headache. I haven't had one this bad since…no!" He knew instantly what had caused the headache, and edged his way out from under Gwen, easing her down onto the sofa so she could continue to sleep.

Ianto stepped back, surprised at Jack's reaction. "What is it, Jack?"

Jack turned quickly, grabbing his head when the action took its toll, reminding him what he shouldn't do yet. "Someone's been in my mind…and the memory of it is gone. Gwyneth is gone," he finished quietly, looking back at the sleeping Gwen.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Jack felt Ianto's gentle touch caress his fingers.

Jack's answer was to fall into Ianto's embrace, tears seeping from beneath his eyelids as he tried in vain to remember what had happened. "She's gone, Yan. And I can't remember."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Gwen had awoken several hours later with the same raging headache that had plagued Jack – but none of the associated guilt he had felt. "Ianto, have I ever told you that your coffee is a miracle cure?" She smiled broadly as she rose from the sofa. "I feel so much better." She took another sip.

As the cup touched her lips, her phone rang. RHYS MOBILE read the display, and she paused. Jack looked over her shoulder. "Answer it, or I will, and you'll regret that," he joked gently.

She flicked the mobile open. "Yah?" She held the phone out so Jack could hear.

"Love, when will you be home?" Rhys's voice sounded subdued.

"Mmm…dunno. Why? Are you gonna be there when I get there?"

"Yes," came the quiet answer. "Even me mam told me I was being an idiot to think you'd cheat on me with Andy Davidson. You've only known him almost as long as you've known me and not done anything with him yet." Silence for a few seconds. "I miss you, Love. Come home."

Gwen looked up at Jack, who mouthed, "Go home" at her. Gwen nodded, then realised that Rhys couldn't hear that. "OK, I'll be home shortly. I'm leaving now." She shut the phone and said, "Thanks, Jack," over her shoulder as she rushed to get her bag and head home.

Jack and Ianto watched as she left, Jack gazing at the closed cog door long after its final clunk indicated it had closed. He turned back to Ianto. "Guess your coffee must be a miracle cure, judging by the speed of her recovery. Wonder what another cup will make me do…" Jack raised his eyebrows as he finished, noting with some satisfaction the hint of pink that had appeared in Ianto's cheeks.

"I'll get the stopwatch," Ianto countered.


End file.
